


Elevator Ride

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Meet Ugly [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU
Relationships: Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: Meet Ugly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Elevator Ride

Is it possible for someone to kill with a look? The sense of petty triumph began to fade as it clicked what I’d just done. I was heading to the fourty-eighth floor and my friend with the murder laser eyes had had fifty-three selected when I managed to jump-shimmy between the elevator doors. 

The solid glow of floor buttons on the elevator control panel sat merrily at the corner of my vision. Fuck me, I’d really screwed this up, hadn’t I?

The tall blond standing on the other side of the small space was clutching the handle of the workbag hanging on his shoulder like he was contemplating turning it into a murder weapon. 

You know. In case the silent mantra of _Death_ coming from his blue eyes didn’t work.

The elevator slowed, dinged, and then opened its doors to the second floor. A lone fake potted plant greeted us. A few seconds later, the doors closed again and we were on our way to the third floor. 

“This is your fault, you know,” I said, leaning into my Southern drawl. “Bad karma comes around. I’d suggest not trying to close the elevator doors on someone who can clearly make it.”

Third floor. A sign was propped up facing the elevator advertising office space available for rent. 

The doors closed. Tall and blond was gritting his teeth now. His glare had added new threats: _Death, by slow and painful means._

I pasted on my most annoying grin. If I was going to die in this elevator, I may as well make sure I fully earn it.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” Blondie snarled. 

Instead of immediately answering, I dropped my backpack onto the floor and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I had to rather determinedly ignore the railing digging into my spine. “Like I said: you started it.”

The doors opened to the fourth floor and a rather distracted looking Suit stepped on. As the doors closed, he reached for the panel of buttons, then froze when he saw that everything above us was illuminated. Suit stared at the panel, then looked first at mee, then Blondie. The Suit inched closer to the door, then bolted off once we reached the fifth floor. 

The doors closed. We were alone again. 

“Get comfy, Blondie,” I said with a smirk. “Of course, you could just get off and take another elevator.”

The sixth floor came and went. 

“You first,” Blondie snapped. His hand clutched at his laptop bag. Then, suddenly, he slung it off his shoulder and let it rest against the wall. Crossing his own arms, he mirrored my position and fixed me with an intense glare. “You get off first. I _dare you.”_

The silence stretched on for five more floors. As we neared the twelth, I finally had to shift position. The railing digging into my back was really starting to hurt. Rather than let myself be seen as weakening, I straightened up slowly, sliding my hands into my pockets as I sauntered towards Blondie. His jaw was still clenched but some of the heat had died down in his eyes. 

It was hard to maintain that kind of rage, after all. 

The doors opened again, revealing a woman holding her phone up to her ear. “Huh,” was all she said before the doors closed. She hadn’t even tried to get on.

“That was weird,” Blondie muttered. 

“You scared her off,” I said accusingly. 

“I wasn’t the one in direct line of sight,” Blondie retorted. “She must have taken one look at you and decided to stay away. Women tend to have a knack for spotting creepers.”

“Cre- You’re the one with _death_ in his eyes!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that she saw you first.”

Fuming, I returned to my side of the elevator. I really hadn’t thought this through. 

“Smile!” a cheery voice ordered as the doors opened onto the seventeenth floor. The flash of a camera lit up the interior of the elevator. As I blinked away white spots, a cluster of intern-looking types waved at us just as the doors closed. 

Two floors later, the cluster reappeared in front of us, panting but with phones held triumphantly aloft. “These two guys are hitting _every floor_ in the building,” one of the interns narrated. 

“Are you-” 

The doors closed.

“They’re filming us!” Blondie protested. 

“Probably live streaming,” I said. “Holy fuck, we’re totally going to get on the news if it’s a slow news day.”

“What? No! I don’t want to be on the news!” 

“Not for something this lame,” I agreed. I didn’t want to become known as the elevator guy. 

Matching glares were aimed at the interns as they raced up the emergency stairs to follow us for the next six floors. 

“Go back to work!” I finally roared as the clustered appeared again on the twenty-sixth floor. 

“We need your names!” cried the intern with the livestream. 

“Go away!” Blondie roared as the doors slid shut again. Growling, he grabbed his bag and pressed his spine against the panel next to the door. “If they can’t see us-”

“They’ll just get on with us and then we’re stuck with them,” I interrupted. 

Blondie continued to glare as the twenty-seventh floor went by and the interns continued to heckle us. “This. Is. Your. Fault,” he growled.

“You shut the doors on me!” I snapped. “I have a meeting in- Fuck, I _had_ a meeting start ten minutes ago.”

“You’re welcome to get off.”

“Like hell.” Sighing, I slumped against the far wall. “It was a dumb meeting anyways.”

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for missing it?” Blondie asked.

I flicked my hand dismissively. “Not really. Nothing I can’t talk my way out of.” I watched Blondie for a few moments. The doors opened and shut on the thirty-first floor. No interns. They must have gotten bored or called back to work. “Why did you try to shut the doors?”

Blondie’s back went stuff but an unmistakable red flush began to spread across his face. 

“What? Come on, you gotta tell me,” I begged, suddenly insanely curious.

Staring at the floor, Blondie mumbled his answer. “I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“You didn’t- Seriously?”

“You always talk on the elevator! Every single time I’m on here with you, you’re talking! I just… wanted a few minutes of quiet before I got to my desk.”

I stared at Blondie, utterly flabbergasted. “You’ve been watching me?”

“You stand out. Elevators aren’t exactly big, you know. And _most_ people are polite enough not to start gabbing as soon as they see a new warm body.”

“I stand out to you,” I repeated. Blondie’s blush had deepened, spreading to his somewhat large ears and down his neck. He looked like a gangly fire engine. 

It was adorable.

I grabbed my backpack and quickly joined Blondie on his side of the elevator. “I’m Wes, Wes Janson,” I said, offering him my hand. 

He took it, somewhat tentatively, and gave it a shake. “Hobbie,” 

I barely noticed the thirty-fourth floor go by or the security guard shaking his head at us as he stood in the doorway.

“I’ll be quiet next time,” I promised. “As quiet as a mouse. You won’t notice me.”

“You are literally incapable of being quiet.”

I glared. Who did he think he was, my boss? Just to prove him wrong, I kept my mouth shut and glared for two more floors. 

Blo- Hobbie rolled his eyes. “You look like you’re going to explode.”

“I can too be quiet!” The words burst out before I could stop them and a sudden snort escaped Hobbie before he could stop himself. 

“You really can’t,” Hobbie said. He was starting to look amused. “You’re a noise maker. Look at this elevator ride. When you weren’t talking, you were humming or singing. Also, sometimes dancing.”

“I was… not…” My voice trailed off as I frowned. Actually, that did sound about right. Damn it. ADHD strikes again. 

“I’ll get a lollipop or something. A _mint._ ”

Hobbie raised his eyebrows. He was fully, completely amused now and thoroughly doubting me. 

"I just need something to keep my mouth occupied,” I promised him, mind racing. What else could I use? I couldn’t chew on pens, they tended to explode and ink tasted icky. Pencils got soggy and the less said about the eraser ends, the better. Paperclip? No, metal hurt-

Hobbie touched my shoulder and my racing thoughts screeched to a confused stop. I looked at him, up at him, and suddenly remembered that he’d been watching me. He remembered me from riding the elevator, had been around me long enough to know me at least as well as-

He kissed me and energy sizzled along my lips and down to my toes. My breath caught in my throat and my mouth fell open, only to be invaded moments later by a tongue. I whimpered into Hobbie’s mouth as my muscles went slack and my body submissive.

Hobbie pulled away for a few moments, giving me an approving once over before kissing me again. His hands came to rest on my hips, pushing me back against the wall and causing my back to arch over the handrail. His tongue dipped back into my mouth, pulling a moan out of me as he staked a very solid, and possibly inadvertent claim, over me. 

I couldn’t think of anything besides Hobbie’s lips until the elevator dinged again and someone cleared their throat. 

Hobbie _squeaked_ as he jerked back, eyes wide and his blush returning to herald his sudden embarrassment. I peaked over his shoulder, spotting a dark haired man about my size pressing down the “Door Open” button. And in the doorway… 

“Oh, fuck off. I’m busy,” I grumbled.

“You do know that you’re supposed to be working right now,” Tycho drawled. 

I reluctantly grabbed my backpack and slunk off the elevator feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs. Hobbie followed meekly behind me, still shamefaced. The dark haired man stepped off after him and gave Tycho an amused look.

“I told you we should introduce them,” he said calmly as the elevator departed behind him. 

“Apparently.”

“Tycho? You know Wes?” Hobbie asked looking more and more horrified.

“You know my boss?” I demanded.

“Tycho and I were in school together. Same fraternity.”

“The same- Then who the hell are _you?”_ I asked, looking at the dark haired man.

“Wedge Antilles. Hobbie’s boss. And Tycho’s boyfriend.”

I slapped my face and squeezed my eyes closed. I did know that name. Fuck me, I really should have gone through Tycho’s desk last Friday like I’d been planning. Tycho let out a sudden sound of outrage and I realized with horror that I’d said that last part out loud. 

Feeling utterly mortified, I hid my face in Hobbie’s shoulder. He was decent enough to let me stay there while I tried to will myself to sink through the floor.

“Security picked up on the livestream the Consolidated Holdings interns were hosting,” Wedge said calmly. “Once they identified the two of you, they called Tycho and I. We decided to lie in wait for you."

“Making out on the elevator? Really? This isn’t a sitcom,” Tycho said.

“That just sort of happened,” I mumbled into Hobbie’s shoulder. Alas, I couldn’t seem to dissolve through the floor. 

“Mm hmm. We’ll let you two say good-bye for now. And then it’s straight to work for you both.”

Tycho then proved he could be a decent sort and led Wedge away so Hobbie and I could have some privacy. I peeked up once the sound of footsteps died away, confirmed we were alone, and took charge.

Hobbie let out a sound of surprise as I backed him into a wall, kissing him hard. We separated, panting hard, and I grinned up at him. “Tycho’s going to all but extract blood for this,” I said. “Meet you on the elevator at six? Then, maybe, dinner?”

The blush returned and I felt my heart jump a little at the sudden shy look that appeared on Hobbie’s face. “I’m picking where we go,” he said in agreement. 

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

I bounded away after one more hard kiss and literally skipped my way to my desk. I got a few teasing comments from the others who worked near me, but paid them no mind.

I had a _date_ tonight!


End file.
